


the anger i let go, the words you must know (poem)

by daughter_of_death



Series: my poems [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #voldy-no-nose, I realize that, M/M, but i realize that, do i give a fuck?, harry you do you, i write a lot of harry talking fics, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death
Summary: harry has some *more* shit to say
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort, as fucked up as that is, that's what we are going with for this one, you can fucking bite me if you don't like it
Series: my poems [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020711
Kudos: 3





	the anger i let go, the words you must know (poem)

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24

There is anger that I let go  
There is words you need to know

So many lives lost   
What was the cost?

With all of our pain  
What did you gain? 

You are long dead  
And the world is on its head 

The pain you held  
The monster‘s future it spelled 

Until you were at the point to blow  
Why did you have to let it grow? 

The words I say, you will never know   
Your sorrow will never show

The anger that was created years ago  
The anger that brought you so, so low, and turned you into my foe.

**Author's Note:**

> email me at cvycotrea@gmail.com if you want to request a fic


End file.
